


Lilac Blend

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Nora admires Violet’s new purple dyed hair.





	Lilac Blend

Nora Montgomery reaches her hand out and touches Violet Harmon’s newly dyed hair. The color is a deep purple. A small, nervous cackle comes out of the dead doctor’s wife.

Violet abrupty leans away. “Do you mind?” she demands. She’s not angry, but annoyed.

“I love what you’ve done, my dear,” Nora says, mesmerized. “Such a vibrant color.”

Violet shrugs. She stares ahead at the living room TV; watching a black-and-white Twilight Zone episode on the AMC channel. Nora sits beside her on the furniture, staring longingly.

“Would you color my hair like that?” Nora asks hopefully. “I’ve been a blonde for so long, and I really think it’s time—”

“Sure, whatever,” Violet interrupts her. “As long as I don’t have to touch that nasty hole on the back of your head. I will.”

Nora grows quiet. Her lips quiver, but she doesn’t cry. _Crying is for the living_ , Constance always loves to remind her. So she doesn’t shed any tears. Instead, she smiles and turns to face the TV screen, watching a young woman wandering alone inside a shut down department store. Nora knows how it ends—she has seen this one before.


End file.
